


More than Friends

by silvertrails



Series: Avengers [12]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Bucky finally remembers who he really is.





	More than Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



**More than friends  
** By CC  
August, 2018 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of Marvel. No profit is made and no harm is intended. My stories are loosely based on the comics’ and the movies’ canon.

This is a ficlet for Alexcat, who wanted Avengers, Cap and Bucky. I hope you like it! =)

* * *

Steve was preparing breakfast, waiting for Bucky to wake up. They had stayed up late after two days of revisiting their old neighborhood. They had spoken about the past, the things they’d done together, the words that Bucky told Steve once and that stirred his memories when he was about to kill him. Bucky remembered those words, and a few isolated events of the long gone days before and during the war. 

After they returned to Steve’s apartment, Bucky had told him about the Red Room, about training Natasha, and the people that he had murdered when he was still an asset of “Mother Russia”. He remembered doing it, and he regretted what he’d done, but he was still trying to put together so many pieces of his broken mind.

_”I could turn into the Winter Soldier again, Steve. You should kill me if that happens.”_

_“No, I could never do that to you, James. You are my friend and I love you.”_

That had been a slip of the tongue, but Bucky had probably believed that Steve was speaking of the love between friends. They had gone to bed together, as always, but this time Bucky had searched for Steve’s arms and not only for cuddles and chaste kisses. It had felt different, and though the kisses had become heated, Bucky had stopped.

_”I can’t…”_

_“I understand, Bucky… James.”_

_“It is Bucky who wants you, who loves you, but I don’t know who I am.”_

Steve closed his eyes, wishing he could take Bucky to see a therapist, but that was not possible. His handlers should think him lost, and though Nick Fury knew what happened to Bucky, Steve could not risk Shield trying to bring him into custody. Nobody but Sam knew that Bucky was in his apartment… Fury probably knew too, but he was waiting to see what happened, as always. 

“Steve?” 

There was Bucky, still dressed in pajama bottoms and an old T-shirt. He looked haunted. Steve left everything he was doing and approached him slowly, unwilling to overwhelm him. 

“Are you all right, James?” 

He nodded shakily. “Bucky, call me Bucky. I am Bucky…” 

Steve gathered Bucky in his arms, and held him close, still not daring to embrace him too tightly. It was Bucky who searched his lips, and the kiss was heated but different from those of the previous night. 

“I love you, Steve,” Bucky said. “Give me time, to adjust, to understand the shadows in my mind, but I remember who you are, and who you were to me, and I love you.” 

Steve cupped Bucky’s cheek with his hand, and ran his other hand through Bucky’s soft, brown hair. “I have always loved you Bucky, even back then. We don’t need to hide our feelings anymore.” 


End file.
